


Shopping List

by Whatsastory



Series: Ian and Mickey Do the ‘Dad,’ Thing [2]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Ian and baby, M/M, mickey can’t spell but we won’t hold it against him
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22160665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whatsastory/pseuds/Whatsastory
Summary: 9. Gatorade for u to take with medsHe grabs an eight pack of the lemon lime and tucks it to the side of the cart. When he was younger, maybe it was a little annoying to be mothered by his boyfriend. But it's not like that. Now it's being looked after by his husband and he appreciates it for what it is. It's him being loved. And it's fucking awesome to be so cared for.Or the one where Ian gets the shopping done
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Series: Ian and Mickey Do the ‘Dad,’ Thing [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1594849
Comments: 17
Kudos: 242





	Shopping List

Ian looks down at his list scrawled in Mickey's nearly-indecipherable-unless-your-his-husband's handwriting and back up, scans the rows of produce and B-lines for the bananas. There's a lot of options, and thank fuck that Aldi has a healthier selection these days. Not like when he was a kid and lived on Clancy's brand potato chips and peanut butter and jellies. No, these days he's a little more legit. A little more with it. A little more conscious of what he puts not only in his stomach, but his six month old baby's as well. 

1\. Bananas

He looks over the green bunches, finds the one that’s hinting at turning ripe soon and puts it into the cart. He makes a face at his baby as he leans over her, and she coos back at him, trying to mimic the look. She’s gotten better at it. She gets smarter every fucking day. 

"Okay," he says to her. "Bananas, check." 

She babbles back incoherently, sucking every now and then on her bawled up fist. Which, kinda gross, but he doesn't have to worry about it too much, thanks to the little seat protector Mickey bought to put in the shopping carts. Fuck those germs and all of that. 

2\. Squash 

If you'd have asked him even two months ago how the fuck you cut, let alone cook a squash, he'd have looked at you like you had two heads. Now a days, he knows a good crock pot option that keeps the flavor without adding any extra sugar to his baby's food. Mickey doesn't even mind it before it's all puréed (looks like fucking dog shit, Ian). 

3\. Green beens (not in the can) 

Ian chuckles at that. Rolls his eyes and tells his daughter, "Daddy can't even fucking spell beans but damn if you don't get the fresh shit, huh, Mina?" 

He smiles back at her when she grins at him, couple'a little white teeth poking through her gums. God, she's so cute. Looks more like Mick every day with her jet black hair and pouty little lips. She'd have him wrapped around her finger even if she didn't look fuck all like him anyway, though. 

4\. Blueberrys 

His misspellings and lack of basic grammar would irritate Ian if it weren't Mickey's words plastered on the page, but as it is, it's endearing and Ian smiles at the words. He's smart, fuck being literate. He was the one that fixed Ian's car when his serpentine belt snapped a few months back. And he's the one that looks up all of these recipes to keep their baby growing strong. And he's the one that keeps track of Ian's meds and mood swings in a little journal, keeping him from back sliding when things get a little too much for him. Mickey is smart. And his writing doesn’t have shit to do with it. 

5\. Apples for applesauce (also need hunny to sweeten it) 

And Mickey's the one who keeps them all in line. He's the one that worries about natural sugars and keeping her properly hydrated. 

6\. Does Aldi have kale? Mite be good to try

"Jesus, Min, Daddy's got us eating like rabbits now. Do you want kale? No you don't. No you don't!" He coos like a mad man, but he grabs some anyway, and a bag of spinach while he's at it. "He remembers kale but not your spinach. What's he thinkin', huh? What's daddy thinkin'?" 

Mina doesn't know, nor does she give a fuck as shown by her Milkovich brow creased. It's cute as hell, but Ian sighs anyway. Knows she's gonna be hell as soon as she learns to talk if her father is any reference. 

7\. Oatmeal (not just 4 her. Get me brown sugar + cinnamin. Plz + thx babe) 

Mickey Milkovich wants oatmeal. Because it's healthy, alright? He's a dad now. He also gave up smoking cigs. Started up with the vaping bullshit. Made Ian switch too. Whatever. Their house smells like cotton candy now instead of putrid smoke. Worse things have happened. 

8\. Bathroom shit ;) 

Ian laughs as he reads it. Knows what Mickey really means. Knows he thinks he's funny. He grabs the toiletries anyway. Then laughs again at Mickey fucking Milkovich using handwritten emojis. He's getting soft in his old age. 

9\. Gatorade for u to take with meds 

He grabs an eight pack of the lemon lime and tucks it to the side of the cart. When he was younger, maybe it was a little annoying to be mothered by his boyfriend. But it's not like that. Now it's being looked after by his husband and he appreciates it for what it is. It's him being loved. And it's fucking awesome to be so cared for. 

And the best is the bottom of the page;

Love you and love the kid. See you when I get off work. Thx 4 shopping 4 us

-M 

Ian picks up everything else that didn't make the list. Everything that's for them and not for her, because they always come second and often forget to think of themselves. He grabs a few toys from the 'Aldi Finds,' aisle too, because even though she can't yet speak other than a few little mumbled words, she sure did look like she was eyeing the stuffed blue bunny and the building block set. 

He goes through the check out and doesn't blink when his order is well over a hundred dollars, inserting his card without fear of it being declined. No, they've got money in the bank. Not a lot, but enough that the electricity won't ever get cut and he can spend a couple extra bucks on toys when they shop. It's a nice feeling. 

He loads the groceries first, explaining to his daughter that eggs and bread always go on top and milk doesn't need a bag because it has a fucking handle and people who bag it are just lazy. 

"Okay Mina Bina," he says and sets her gently in her car seat. "One arm in and then the other. Click across the chest and push it all in place," he explains, but again, she doesn't give a fuck. He's her dad, she probably won't ever care. Doesn't mean he's gonna quit talking. 

As expected, Mickey's car is on the street when he gets home, and boy does he never get tired of seeing that. 

"Hey Gallagher," Mickey says as he steps off the porch before Ian has even popped the trunk. Like he was sitting by the window like a good little puppy waiting for them to get back (in all honesty he probably was- but Ian won't mention it).

"Hi baby," he says instead, leaning down for a kiss before Mickey opens the back door and starts unhooking the kid. 

"And hi to you," he tells her, and gets the biggest smile yet. Ian's not hurt by her clear favorite- he knows she loves him, too. But there's just something about Mickey that gets her tickled every time she sees him- and really- Ian loves it. 

"I'll be right back out to help with the bags. Let me get her changed," Mickey insists, and saunters off with a skip back up the steps.

When Ian comes up the step with a couple of arms fills of reusable bags, the first thing he hears is a squealing laughter, followed by the unmistakable sound of a raspberry on a bare belly. It’s quickly followed up by another shriek, and if it isn’t the best thing Ian’s ever heard, he doesn’t know what is. Maybe it’s when Mickey walks back in with her on his hip and a smile on his face when he says; 

“You have a good day, honey?” Because Mickey Milkovich calls him things like honey and baby and sweetie now, like he’s Ward fucking Cleaver. 

“I did,” Ian says honestly. “You?” 

“Tired as shit from work, but I’m here. Ready to get this monster fed and put to bed. Daddy wants a little one on one time so that we can f-u-c-k. Somethin’ doesn’t get put in my a-s-s soon I’m gonna get bitchy.” 

Ian smiles, winks at Mickey and ignores the last cuss word not spelled out. If she says bitchy, it’s not the end of the world. She’s gonna have a fowl mouth anyway between the two of them. Doesn’t matter. None of it does. Not when he’s got the perfect family. Finally. 

“Well then, daddy. Let’s get dinner made and get somethin’ put in your a-s-s.”

**Author's Note:**

> Unbetad. Excuse my mistakes. Mickey and I are both boarderline illiterate.


End file.
